1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank closure for closing off a filling channel, having a closure part that can be moved between a closed position in which an opening of the filling channel is tightly sealed, and an open position, in which the filling channel is released, in order for a fuel tank to be filled.
2. The Prior Art
In the following, “top” is understood to be the region of the fuel tank closure that is close to the opening into which the dispensing nozzle is introduced. Accordingly, “bottom” is understood to be the region that lies closer to the fuel tank.
A fuel tank closure of the type stated initially is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,861. This closure is opened by introducing a dispensing nozzle which moves a projection against the bias of a reset spring. The movement of the spring is transferred to the closure part which opens the closure part. After the tank has been filled and the dispensing nozzle has been retracted, the closure is closed again, by means of the tensed reset spring.